I will be here for you, Always
by rising of the darkness
Summary: Hermione finds out the reason why Tom Riddle turned himself to Voldemort. Now she goes back in time to give him what he never had...a true friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guys. Look , I am really no writer , just a girl who is crazy about Harry Potter. This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you all would read it(please …I AM BEGGING YOU ALL…..PLEASE) And hope you all will enjoy it.**

**_FRIENDS FOR EVER_**

"Let go of me you dirty dog, I said **LET GO,**" Hermione was struggling against a death eater. 'Keep your mouth shut you dirty little mudblood' Lucius snarled . "you know that struggling won't help you, and consider yourself lucky that the DARK LORD wanted to see you three personally .Otherwise you mudblood and you bloodtraitor would have been dead by now."

"I don't give a damn what your pathetic lord wants," Hermione spat at him.

"I said **QUIET MUDBLOOD**", Lucius hit her on the face as they halted in front of a large door. "Now you three get inside."

"My Lord, we have brought Potter and his friends," Lucius declared. "Forgive us for the delay but we were disturbed by a certain mudblood,"

"Ah, look who we have here, Mr. Potter and his two trusty sidekicks, so glad you could join us."

Voldemort was standing in front of the window. Now he slowly turned around around to face them. His snake like face had an evil looking smile on his face, giving them a hint of his intentions.

"Now, let me ask you, what were you doing outside school. I heard you three have been missing since the beginning of school term…."

"None of your business if we decide to go to school or not" Harry cut him off.

"Oh but you see, it is indeed my business if you drop school and go hunt down my horcruxes," Voldemort laughed. "Oh and let me think this mudblood and this blood traitor is helping you".

"I don't think you have the right to call me a mudblood since you are a mudblood yourself", Hermione spat at him.

Everyone in the room except Voldemort gasped at her words.

"I think little Miss mudblood needs a little bit of lesson. Lucios , take Potter and Weasly to the dungeons. As for the you rest of you, leave me and her in privet. Now go," he ordered.

Hermione shot a last glance at her friends before the door closed behind them and let out a sigh.

**"CRUCIO"**, she heard the spell and a second later she was withering on the floor in indescribable pain. After about a minute of insufferable pain,he stopped and looked at her. She was just moaning in pain there, not screaming, which surprised him to the limits.

"Tell me little girl, why aren't you screaming? You are the first person I saw not scream during the CRUCIATIS.

"Why would you care. You don't even know the meaning of the word care or love ….you wanna know ,fine. During the curse I was thinking about all the people who love me , care about me , my parent who at present by the way are dead because of you, my friends Harry ,Ron and everyone back at school, my passion for life and everything that gives me joy ,fills my mind with positive thoughts and all the happy memories I have. These thoughts help e distract my mind from the pain. Love is always victorious. But why the hell am I telling you this I don't know. It's not like you can understand any of the things I said. You just stay with all of this hate of yours . **YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A FRIEND!**"

All this time Voldemort was hearing her words. Then he said in a very slow calm voice "Why would you want love and friendship in your life? Its nothing but weakness. Look at you and look at me. Although I am a half blood all the people fear me, obey me , grant me as their master. But you, you are treated like bug , all because you believe in love. Love never gives you strength ,it makes you weak . you cant even hurt somebody properly, fight properly because of your believe."

"You are right that I can't hurt somebody that's because I am human not a devil like you. But I will fight till I die for my loved ones. But you wouldn't understand any of that. You are just blinded by your hatred."

"If I don't understand love than it's the whole worlds fault, the fault of every person I knew!" Voldemort shouted out to her. 'ever since I was born I was always deprived of love and people like you expect me to believe in it.' Hermione was startled at his sudden outburst. But it remained like that only for a moment before he regained his blank expression and started to talk in a calm voice.

"And if your friends love you as much as you love them then why isn't the Order here yet to rescue you? Or don't they love you?"

As if on que the door burst open and Lupin with a few other ebers rushed in the room sending spells and hexes towards Voldemort. But Hermione ddidn't register any of that , she was still thinking what Voldemort had said earlier to her .She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was yanked by Lupin and she followed him through the door .

'they have Harry and Ron locked up in the dungeons and Malfoy's got our wands."

"Not any more", with that Lupin threw her wand at her and she caught it . 'Don't worry about the boys ,we got them out ,let's get out of here now."

"Gladly," saying that they ran out of the house with the others fighting deatheaters on their way. They reached out of the wards and appearated themselves to safty.

Voldemort watched run out ,ore like fighting her way out. She was brave ,strong and her believe in love and friendship gave her power to fight and risk her life for her friends. He had seen this same form on her and her friends when they fought. "May be there is something in love, may be it IS stronger than fear and hatred", he thought. But the next second he dismissed it. He couldn't possibly believe I n love when the world hadn't showed or given hi any , on the contrary made him suffer for no reason at all.

**Well that's the first chapter . hope u all liked it .\**

**Please READ & REVIEW. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys….so here is chapter 2**_

_**(A\N: for the story I need Dumbledore alive , hope u guys don't mind….=])**_

Hermione was running for her life as she , Lupin and a few other members ran from the mansion , past it's wards into the nearby woods. "Where are Harry and Ron?" she panted looking around her for them. "Don't worry , Kingsley and Tonks lead another group to the dungeons to save them, now hold my hand tightly so we can get the hell out of here," Lupin answered her.

Without another word Hermione grabbed Lupin's hand and held it like it was har last lifeline. "You know where to meet," Lupin called out th the other members following them and appearrated from there with Hermione. Before the blackness engulfed her she looked back at the mansion and even from this distance she could see a figure infront of a large window. Although because of the distance she couldn't be sure she had a strange feeling that the figure was looking in her direction. But a moment later she was puuled out of her thoughts as she felt the strangling sensation of apperation.

The sensation lasted only a second or two before Hermione could inhale the night's fresh cool air again. She waited a few moments before opening her eyes. When she finally opened them she was greeted by the sight of the entrance door of Grimmauld Place. The sight made her smile as she thought about all the members and her friends in there safe and sound. She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed Lupin's hand and pulled him along her running up the stairs to the front door.

" My my , isn't somebody happy to be back ," Lupin beamed at her .

"Can't help it, I just hope everyone's all right and made it back safely from that hellhole," Hermione said in a half smile while knockingat the door.

" Don't worry I'm sure the are back already safely with the boys," Lupin reassured her.

"Password?" came a voice from inside.

"Voldy's gonna rot in hell", sang Lupin.

With a clicking sound the door unlocked. Hermione was at loss of words when she heard the password. Lupin noticed her expression and grinned at her while holding the door to let her enter. Once inside closing the door behind them , Hermione spoke out "Who in the name of Merlin decided the password?"

"Well," Lupin acted as though he was in deep thought and answered her with mock seriousness, "Dumbledore".

" As hard as I find that to believe , nobody even protested?" Hermione asked him raising an eyebrow skeptically.

" Well… no ,except for the singing part," Lupin answered her.

" You actually mean to say that you have to sing out the password," Hermione laughed out.

" Yap, all Dumbledore's order, although I think he got the idea from Fred and George , they have been spending a lot of time with Dumbledore recently," Lupin said with a smile.

" Maybe they are plotting a prank for Voldy," Hermione suggested.

They both laughed at the thought of Dumbledore planning a prank with the famous Weasly twins. They entered the kitchen to be greeted by the order with hugs and smiles.

Hermione's heart filled with joy and comfort at the sight of Harry and Ron who came running towards her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

" Guys , cant breath," Hermione chocked out and they both loosened their grip.

"Are you alright Hermione, those dogs silenced me so I couldn't protest any rubbish they were saying. I swear I'll curse them to oblivion the next time we face them," Ron swore through gritted teeth.

"Hermione ,what did Voldy want from you?" Harry asked her.

"Oh nothing really , just tortured me for a minute with the cruciatis," Hermione half lied to them. She left out the part of their conversation.

"**HE WHAT**?"everyone shouted out together.

"Wait till I get my hands on that filthy snake," Ron was in looking like he was going to blast with rage any moment.

"Calm down Ron,' Mrs. Weasley came up to them and led Hermione to a chair and made her sit down. "Let me do a little check up on you, dear."

Hermione nodded and looked around the room. Ron was still fuming, Harry looked the same and also a bit concerned. Fred and George were talking to Lupin and Kingsley about some new products they made and explaining them how effective and useful they can be in narrow situations while Ginny and Tonks were setting up the table. Others were talking about plans and recent incidents. Bill and Charlie came in from the Barrow accompanied by Fleur and Mr. Weasley. Then she spotted Dumbledore sitting at the table watching her with piercing eyes. He met her gaze and smiled warmly at her before turning away and starting a conversation with Mr. Weasley who sat down next to him.

Hermione then got absorbed in her thoughts. She thought about her adventure of the last few months with Harry and Ron, then about getting caught by death eaters and finally of her conversation with Voldemort. That is when she realized what he said. His voice was still ringing in her head, 'Ever since I was born I was always deprived of love', he had said. She had always thought that he rejected love but there was something in his voice made her unsure about hr own thoughts.

_Don't think about it, he will never understand love even if somebody tried to show him_, a voice in the back of her head told her.

Not now that's for sure but what about when he was a child?

_Does it matter? All that matters is that he is pure evil_, the voice reasoned again.

What did happen to him when he was young, did he have a normal childhood. Harry told us some parts of his childhood but is it really the whole picture? She thought when she was interrupted by the voice again.

_Why do you even care, all he ever gave you was pain. He destroyed hi own life as well as many others. One might even think he was like this from the day he was born….nothing but evil._

"Nobody is born evil", Hermione muttered to herself.

"Did you say something Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her. His voice brought her back to reality.

"No, nothing really professor," Hermione said looking at him. It was then that she realized something. She wanted to know more about tom Riddle and his life, and who else knew him better than Dumbledore? She could ask him about this matter, although she didn't know why exactly she was getting so worked up with this subject.

"Professor, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, Miss Granger."

"Not here though, could I talk to you after dinner?"

Albus Dumbledore eyed her for a moment. "why don't you meet me in the library after dinner ."

"Thank you, professor, I'll meet you there."

_**Hey all , so second chapter finished…hope to update soon**_

_**Please read and review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story…..again I am no writer …..so I hope you guys will forgive me for the mistakes I make…..**

**I sincerely thank all those who read the story and reviewed…..**

**(I do not owe Harry Potter or any of these characters)**

**Now on with the third chapter….**

Hermione ate her dinner observing the dining room of Grimmauld place, where the order met. She missed the faces present in front of her. She, Harry and Ron set out in search of Voldemort's horcruxes. It's been almost 5 months since she last saw these people on Bill and Fleur's wedding. Around midnight, on their wedding, those filthy death eaters had to attack them ruin their happy occasion. She along with the boys had to get out from that place immediately. That was the last time she saw most of them and it really hurt her to leave them in those conditions, but she didn't have a choice. They had to leave for Harry's safety. And that was the start of a frustrating journey of hunting horcruxes. Those 5 months had been nothing but torture to them; as they had to live in a tent without proper food and company of others. They constantly had to hide as death eaters were everywhere looking for them. They even couldn't contact any of the order members. They were completely isolated. She really missed the order a lot as they were like a second family to her and to see them together in a happy mood, even though it was for a little while, the sight filled her heart with happiness. Also Mrs. Weasley's heavenly cooked food doubled the happiness. With a very happy mood she turned towards Charlie, who was sitting next to her, and stated to chat with him about dragons and their blood properties. In short, she enjoyed the dinner immensely although a bit sore from the curse.

After dinner Hermione went to the Black library to talk to Dumbledore. But the sight that met her upon reaching the library was not at all what she expected. She watched with amusement, shock and wonder as Dumbledore sat in an armchair by the fire laughing hysterically with Fred and George. There were some parchment and quill scattered around them. They hadn't noticed that Hermione was there and continued their conversation and laughing at the same time. One of the parchments was laying near Hermione on the floor and she picked it up. When she read it she burst out laughing. On the parchment were various diagrams of how to torture Voldemort…..like boiling in oil, adding dung bombs in his food, hiding cockroaches under his pillow etc. the thought of playing pranks was just too much hilarious. Fred, George and Dumbledore looked up and saw her with the paper.

"So Granger, like the idea?" Fred asked her in mock seriousness.

Hermione smirked, " Yea, pretty much…although you could add some flobberworms with those cockroaches, that will make it more amusing, oh and remember to boil the oil at 180 degrees….then it will burn the skin instantly when contacted."

George looked up to her in astonishment, "Alright….who the hell are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger? Cause the Hermione I know would have started babbling about how irrational and childish these thoughts are."

Hermione just laughed at his words but didn't say anything. It was Dumbledore who spoke this time.

"Alright boys, I have a little privet meeting with Miss Granger over here, so I guess we will have to continue our business later."

"Alright Albus we'll see you later."

The twins were at the door when Dumbledore called after them, "And I would appreciate no eves dropping boys, please."

The twins groaned but complied to his wish. They quickly left the room closing the door behind them.

Hermione turned to start the conversation but Dumbledore held up a hand to pause her. After casting a locking and silencing spell on the door he returned his gaze on her.

"We wouldn't want any unwanted interruptions now would we? Please take a sit Miss Granger."

Hermione sat down on the couch opposite to Dumbledore. She stared at the fire for a few moments.

Dumbledore watched her for a few moments before asking her, "How many horcruxes did you find?"

Hermione turned her gaze on him. The man's health condition was very poor as a result of drinking the potion that was guarding the locket of Slytherin. The world thought that he was killed during the attack on Hogwarts, but in reality Draco and Severus helped spread the rumor as they were both were spies for the order and the only ones with the task of killing Dumbledore. So naturally everyone believed them. He was in no condition of hunting horcruxes. So the trio were on their own.

"Actually sir, we didn't find any more horcruxes, but we were able to destroy the locket. But after 2 hours of destroying it we got captured by those death eaters. Voldemort actually felt the loss of his soul. That's how we landed up there earlier this evening."

"Ah, so he started to feel, but tell me this isn't what you actually wanted to discuss, is it?"

Hermione looked at him for sometime then settled her gaze on the floor but remained silent.

"Tell me Hermione, what did Voldemort tell you?"

Hermione inhaled deeply. She ignored the question and continued in a calm voice, "Professor, can you tell me everything you know about Tom Riddle's past? Please I need to know everything."

Dumbledore gave her a calculating look before speaking again.

"Very well, Tom Marvolo Riddle was born on December 31st 1926. His mother's name is Merope Gaunt, father's name is Tom Riddle. You see his mother was a witch and her family was Salazar Slytherin's descendants. Like Salazar, he had certain taste for power and hatred for muggles and muggleborns. Although a half blood himself, he despised everything associated with the non magical world."

For the next hour Dumbledore told Hermione what he knew about Tom Riddle. Well mostly about his elder self from fourth year…about how he controlled the entire Slytherin house, the staff with his charms, opening the Camber of Secrets, killing Myrtle, framing Hagrid, showing interest in the darkest sections of dark arts, trying to gain immortality, vanquish muggles and muggle borns, conquer the world…killing everyone in his way.

But Hermione wasn't satisfied with this information.

"Sir….what do you know about his childhood? Like where he lived and what his life was in his early years? And his early years at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore took sometime analyzing her words and gazing at her calculatingly.

"During his first years at Hogwatrs, he was very shy as I remember him. He didn't talk to a lot of people, didn't have any friends, but I think that he really didn't want any. He was an extremely talented wizard, perfect in every way, looks, talent, brains everything one wished to have. But he was very isolated, didn't even mingle properly with his own house. As the first year went by I noticed some changes in him. At first people would taunt him, play pranks at him even try to just talk to him, but as the days pass they all tried to avoid those things. And at the same time he became more and more confident about himself and his work. He started to speak up, communicate with others, he was like a black rose that was blossoming; both beautiful and frightening. I am saying this because I could definitely tell by looking at him that he would be one of the best Hogwatrs has ever seen. But his behavior was not at all normal. In my eyes he was too formal and lonely for an eleven year old…..which resulted in me observing him and earning his distrust."

Hermione thought about what he just said.

"What about when he lived in the orphanage? What was he like there?"

"That I have limited knowledge of my dear. As much as I was told he lived a very isolated life there as well. Although the madam there did tell me in his first years he was a very shy child who didn't bother anyone. But that gave the elder kids the opportunity to pick on him. At first he would show some reactions to these kinds of happening but they say he became immune to these acts over the years."

Hermione was in deep thoughts again.

"Sir may I ask you something?"

"Ask away my dear."

"What are your personal thoughts about Tom Riddle?"

He didn't expect her to ask something like this. He looked at her and saw that she was dead serious about the question. He sighed.

"Miss Granger, you may not like my thoughts about him at all. None the less I will tell you. My thought about him is that he was misled by fate. He was an exceptionally talented student. Only because he was the hair of Slytherin and the wrongly established reputation for Slytherin's misdeeds made him choose the path he is now standing on. In my eyes he is a boy who, although exceptionally brilliant made all the wrong choices. And now he has gone so far that he can't turn back and amend his deeds. I might not be an expert but I can see he wants to…..weather he might not know it himself. He is after all human and no human would ever want to be known as satan. No matter how bad they are they still have a bit of morals."

"Why do you think he turned into Voldemort?"

"I don't know for sure but I think it was just the wrong decision. I also think that his depression of life was also a cause of his wrong decisions. Just think about it….your own father leaving you before you were born, your mother wouldn't use magic to save her life for her child, leaving you in an orphanage, where the older kids always bullied you. Now it will obviously make you feel powerless which no human likes. I think these facts were very powerful reasons for him turning to Voldemort."

"So you believe that he didn't want this life at all?"

"Yes I do believe that, though even Voldemort won't believe it. When he was at school I often saw him slightly pained and lonely…..like he was unhappy and unsure of something and searching desperately for the solution. He thought that power was his solution and goal…..but my thought is he was searching for a friend whom he could trust. No one is born evil Miss Granger, I strongly believe so."

"I believe so too sir."

They both remained silent and stared in the fire as if hoping to find something in there.

Then Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Why did you ask me this Hermione?"

"Well you see, sir, I actually had a little chat with him after he cursed me."

So Hermione told him about the conversation.

Dumbledore looked amazed by this revelation. He had guessed something like this about him a long time ago…..but he never thought that he would actually admit it even to himself, let alone someone else …..especially some one like Hermione Granger, who was both on the light side and a muggle born; not to mention with equal intellect as Voldemort.

"You know sir, after this conversation, I really feel sorry for Tom Riddle. If only he had a friend, somebody he could trust with his heart then all these havoc and chaos would've never happened."

"Would you like to do that Hermione?"

"Excuse me…..I don't understand."

"I said would you like to stop this war from happening once and for all….like it never even happened? If so then may be we could really do that."

"Sir, as much as I am tempted by your offer, I still am utterly confused about where you are going with this."

"Allow me to explain…in my opinion now that Voldemort knows about the horcrux hunt, he will obviously change the others location and improve the wards guarding them. So we might as well say that hunting them is now an impossible task. But if we can stop Tom from becoming what he is now…. I think you get the picture."

Hermione's eyes lightened up with hope and excitement. "How can we do this? I know that time turners can only be used for going back a few hours….not years."

"Ah….but being the inventor of that device I have also invented a few rules. Using them one can not only travel back in past but also future in hours, days even years."

But why not just go back a day and stop the death eaters from capturing us? Or do you want to go back in time to save Riddle?"

"I see you have understood my motive. Yes I would also like to save Tom, I would like to give him the life he deserved to have. One filled with love, happiness and friendship."

"Ok . I'll do it. Let me get Harry and Ron so that we can discuss the plan."

She started to get up when he stopped her and motioned her to sit again.

"Please, Hermione this is something you need to do alone. They will not understand this mission like you do as they did not see the real him. And we need to keep this a secret. I need you to understand also that I don't think I'll be able to help you much with this mission as I myself cannot go. I can only provide you the time turner, and a letter to my younger self explaining him the matter and tell him to assist you and provide you with your needs. Other than that I don't think I'll be much help. What you will do you need to work out on your own."

Hermione took in everything and suddenly she was not so sure of this. Being stuck in the 4o's alone was definitely a frightening thought. But then Voldemort's words came back to her thought. No one deserves a love and friendship less life. And if I succeed then we don't have to face any bloody war, or loose our loved ones. Finalizing her decision in her mind she looked up at Dumbledore and mustering all her Gryffindor courage she gave him her answer: "I'll do it."

Dumbledore looked intently in the young witch's eyes and smiled. He knew she would succeed in this mission. Although knowing that this would be a very risky and hard mission, she didn't back out. She indeed was a true Gryffindor.

**So the 3rd chapter done. Hope u guys like it.**

**Please READ & REVIEW. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay all you wonderful readers. Welcome to another chapter.**

**Thanks to all those who read this story and reviewed. Hope you all will like this chapter. **

**Note: last time I checked, I still did not own Harry Potter and nor do I own it now. Well what can I say, life is cruel. All the character belongs to Jo Rowling (everyone, bow down to our queen). I only own the plot.**

**Also please note that I am not a writer, so please don't expect this to be a super awesome story. And forgive me for all the mistakes I make during the story. **

**Now, enough chit chat….on with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>You can do it Hermione, you know you can.<em>

Really…..then why am I not so confident about this whole plan?

_Get a grip girl, you are a Gryffindor._

I know … but I am also human.

_Think about all the possibilities…..no war, no chaos, and no death. So many people wont loose their lives, there families if you can complete this mission._

That's the point, isn't it? **"IF" I can complete the mission**. What if I fail? Then what would happen?

_Don't even think about failing. Hermione Granger never failed in anything in her life. Just think about it…. Harry's family won't be dead; he won't have to live with the Dursleys. No prophesy hanging on his head. Everyone can live a peaceful life. No bloody war will ever take place. And best of all, there will be no Voldemort._

But this IS Voldemort we are talking about. He is the other name of evil.

_I thought you yourself believed that nobody is born evil. And don't you think he deserves a chance like everyone else? He was a child who never got love from anyone_.

Yea but look at Harry, he is also an orphan but e is one of the most selfless people I've ever met.

_Because he knew his parents loved him and he had loving friends all around him. He accepted love. Riddle on the other hand never even knew weather his patents loved him._

_Nobody ever gave him that in the orphanage. His father never came for him. And you know how the authorities of orphanages were during the Second World War. Don't you think he deserves a chance? _

"Yea I guess so…." Hermione let out a deep breath.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Dumbledore voice. She looked up and saw him looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

It's been a week since Dumbledore and Hermione made the decision of going back to the past and try to change Voldemort. And today was the day to put their plan in action.

For the past week, Hermione have been having second thoughts about it. But in the end, she knew that it was either this way or letting the war continue.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you know I wont force you-"

"I'll do it sir. I gave you my answer a week ago and I have no intensions of walking out now."

Spoken like a true Gryffindor, Miss Granger. You can't imagine how proud I am to have you in my house. Now we will have to do this quickly. Here is the special time turner I was talking about."

He handed her a time turner that was a little bigger than that she owned. And the sand in it looked more like gold dust. It glittered in the roaring fire light emitting from the fireplace. It also had a small diamond encrusted on the top.

"This will take you back in years. One turn for each year. Then clutch it and think of the time and date you want to go of that year. Keep thinking until you feel a vibration pass through your body from head to toes. You will feel you feet leave the ground. Then take deep breaths for ten seconds. Then, when you feel your feet touch the ground, open your eyes slowly. DO NOT open your eyes before that or you might find yourself trapped in the string of time.

I have set the turner for you already. It will start its work at midnight sharp."

Hermione looked up at the clock. It was 10:30 already.

One and a half hour left with my family before I leave them for who knows how long, Hermione thought with a heavy heart.

"Oh and one more thing miss Granger. I would like you to have this."

He held out a purple velvet pouch. Hermione took it and opened it. When she looked at its contents she gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Inside the pouch was a gem in the shape of a tear drop. The color was of the deepest midnight blue. The surface was as smooth as silk to the touch. A golden chain was attached to it.

"Please wear it now, Hermione, and I hope that you will not refuse this little gift of mine."

Hermione was too shocked to say anything but stare at the gem.

"Where did you find it sir?" Hermione asked in a small whisper. " I thought the WISH STONE didn't exist."

Dumbledore smiled at her.

" I can not tell you where I found it Hermione. I found it in my early age. Thought I could use it to help my sister." He took a deep breath, "but clearly I was unfortunate, as she passed away before I could use it for her."

There was a moment's silence. Hermione felt extremely sorry for the old man sitting in front of her. The man who continually punishes himself for some mistakes of judgment in his youth and accidents. She knows that, although his sister, Adriana, died because of a duel and nobody knows whose spell hit her, he still thinks he is responsible for her death.

"But sir, I can't possibly take it, it's too precious and it's yours…"

"I told you Hermione, I do not wish to keep it anymore. It has no value to me now. And I am sure that you will need it in this mission. I cannot help you anymore other than write a letter to give to my younger self." He handed her a scroll of parchment tide with a purple ribbon.

"Once in the past, firstly meet me and give me this letter. Then after I finish reading the letter, show the WISH STONE as proof. That will convince my younger self and I, in the past will try to help you as much as I can. And take this bag of galleons, don't refuse me please." He said as he saw that Hermione was about to refuse her.

Hermione took the bag reluctantly.

"Thank you professor."

"No, thank you my dear, for sacrificing so much for us. I hope your trunk is ready."

"Yes. It's hidden behind that shelf. Hermione pointed to one of the shelves at the corner of the room."

"Very good my dear. Now I believe you would like to spend the rest of your time with your family. Let's go to the kitchen."

Hermione followed Dumbledore to the kitchen. As they opened the door, they were greeted by laughter. Hermione looked that her family was having a blissful and happy family moment. Although the tension of the war hung in the air around them. At that moment Hermione realized what she was fighting for and she mad a promise to herself that she will succeed in her mission no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p>It was five to twelve. Hermione and Dumbledore were getting prepared.<p>

"Are you ready Hermione," asked Dumbledore.

"Yes sir."

"Clutch the tuner and press the diamond at 12 o clock sharp. Think of the date you want to go and the location also. In this case, the transfiguration professor's office at 11 pm, December 1st, 1931."

Hermione nodded and then hugged Dumbledore who hugged him back.

"Thank you professor for giving me this opportunity."

"No, my dear, thank you for sacrificing your life for the worlds happiness."

They turned to the clock. 1 minute to go.

"Well, sir, I guess this is good bye, then."

"Only for a few moments my dear. Time is a very mysterious thing you know. Nobody quite understands it."

Hermione gave a watery smile.

The clock struck twelve.

Hermione was ready with the turner in hand.

_Good luck my dear I know you will succeed_….was all she heard before she closed her eyes, pressed the diamond and followed Dumbledore's instructions. She felt her feet leave the ground and thought that air was raging around her wiping her hair in every direction.

Dumbledore saw Hermione leave the floor and gracefully hover in mid air with her eyes closed. The air in the room was storming around her. Then with a flash of bright light, she was gone. Dumbledore waited a few moments. The library retuned to its original stat like though nothing happened. But there was something different in the air. A comfortable silence.

Dumbledore realized what it meant and smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>After about 10 seconds, Hermione felt an odd tingling feeling running through her body from head to toes. Then her feet touched the cold stone floor. Slowly she opened her eyes and found herself in professor McGonagall's office. But there at the desk was sitting a very young looking Dumbledore with urban hair and beard, wearing a purple night gown, looking surprised at her.<p>

"Who are you, my dear girl and how did you appear from thin air in my office?" Dumbledore asked her in a friendly tone.

And that's when Hermione was confirmed that the time turner had worked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So…..hope you all liked it. <strong>_

_**I really enjoyed writing this chapter after a long writers block.**_

_**Please read and review…love you all.**_


End file.
